


Scarlet Blade, Starswift

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nekos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Thrawn is hunting hunters as the pirate red blade. What happens when he meets an innocent Neko in the mess?





	1. Chapter 1

Thrawn stepped into a seedy cantina on a backwater world.  
He was searching out and destroying bounty hunter gangs in the Outer and Mid Rim. "Here the Phantom Hunters took out Night Hatch Convoy last week," said an old spacer to his companion. "Good for them. Those Hatchets need to be destroyed. I hear other gangs have been taken out in Mid Rim. Maybe whoever is doin' it will find the Hatchets." The spacer nodded. "Aye. Hope the Phantoms are safe on Lothal, though."  
"Who are the phantoms?" Thrawn, in disguise as the small-time pirate Red Blade, asked.  
"The Phantom Hunters are a group of bounty hunters, son. They run under a Kaldarian by the name o' Seran, stationed out in Lothal. Honorable group, a rare thing these days," the old spacer answered.  
Red Blade blew out disbelievingly. "Honor among Bounty Hunters? What do they work for, the government?"  
"For a lot of people, but they don't kill much unless in self-defense or if their target is the lowest of the low and wanted dead, from rapist and murders. Less than that they don't shed blood. They do rescues, too. The people of Lothal have no quarrel with them, and they're stationed in an old outpost in a forest region, I hear." His companion nodded. "There's a small settlement near them, and they're often out in bad weather rounding up the people who live there to shelter them until the weather calms down. They run supplies to them, too during hard times."  
"They can't be a very big or wealthy group then. No profit in it."  
"That's the thing, son, because they're honorable higher ups who need rescues for them or family members, what have you, hire them way more than anyone else. They won't turn on a client. They're not a huge group, no, but they rake it in because people trust them with higher stakes and higher payin' jobs."  
Red Blade's own pirating was notoriously profitable. He was an independent who dealt freely with everyone from Jabba to Black Sun.  
"In fact Seran's own boy, young fella, was here just yesterday rescuing some governor's kid from some idiot group of thugs who were tryin' to ransom the kid for money. The boy sent the whole lot of them to prison and walked the kid right to the govenor, who had come to retrieve his kid planetside."  
"They sound more like policemen than bounty hunters."  
"They do operate outside the law, but they have backed up Lothal law enforcement before, I hear."  
Red Blade snorted. No reason to continue listening. Thrawn had other priorities.  
He thanked them for the information and left the cantina.  
He returned to his ship and stepped into his luxurious apartments.  
He sank into mediation, and the Force seemed to nudge him towards investigating the Phantom Hunters.  
Well, if the Force wanted him to pursue phantoms, he would pursue them.  
He set course for Lothal. People were able to give him directions to the settlement near the Phantom's Outpost. An old human man spotted him first. "Hello, young man," he greeted.  
"Greetings." Red Blade extended a hand in greeting.  
The man shook his hand. "How can I help you, son?"  
"I'm looking for the Phantom Hunters."  
"Oh? Their outpost is about five miles west, but I can't promise they'll be in any shape to help you. We could hear explosions coming from that way about two night ago. No one's come from there since."  
"That sounds like trouble. Have any strangers come through lately?"  
"No. Some of our men were getting ready to head that way when they saw one of the boy's dragon fly over head that way about an hour ago."  
"A dragon?"  
"Yes, one of the younger Phantoms tamed a Sky Wraith."  
"Interesting. Something to talk about then."  
A man about thirty or so came over. "Dad, we're gonna head to the Outpost." "All right, Josh. Take this young man with you. He's looking for the Phantoms." Josh nodded. "Right. Come on, then."  
”I'm not young. I'm almost sixty." Thrawn thought to himself.  
He followed the group through the forest to a clearing. The outpost was mostly destroyed with fires burning and bodies scattered around. The men returned to give the news to the rest of the settlement. Thrawn spotted a untouched ship and slowly made his way inside. He could sense life ahead. Following it he found a young man, a Neko with brown cat ears and a long, fluffy tail, kneeling beside something. It took the Prince several minutes to realize it was a man, violently twisted beyond recognition as a human except for his face, frozen in an expression of utter agony. A Sky Wraith dragon sat near the young man, crooning softly to him, trying to comfort him.  
Thrawn took a moment to scan the area before stepping over to the Neko. "Hello."  
He whipped around, tears in his sapphire blue eyes. The dragon snarled at him, jumping in front of the young man, boy really, he couldn't have been more than 19.  
Thrawn stared at it, unimpressed, and held out a hand for the creature to sniff.  
"Easy, girl," the Neko soothed. She calmed down but still glared at Thrawn with her golden eyes. A subspecies of Night Fury, she had the signature sky blue scales with white markings of the Sky Wraith. "What do you want?" the Neko asked, standing. He was slim and stood at 6', a good deal shorter than the 6' 8" Thrawn.  
"Mostly to find out what happened here." Thrawn's thick accent blended right in to the outer rim background.  
"A massacre, what's it look like? Night Hatches destroyed the Phantom Hunters."  
Thrawn nodded. "Why?"  
"Because we are... were rivals, and because they thought they could. They're twisted and sick. They don't give a damn about who they hurt or why."  
"Huh. Some bad people. What are you going to do now?"  
"Try to find them or die trying. I think they took some hostages. They for sure took Seran, our leader... and my foster father."  
Red Blade looked around. "Take my advice, leave it alone. Hear someone's taking out the big gangs. Night Hatchets are sure to be on their list. Let's be honest: If they could take out all of you at once, you alone isn't going to do a damned bit of good."  
The Neko hissed at him, his ears pinning back, sharp canines bared. "Then I'll die and join everyone I've lost! I have nothing left!"  
"Don't get touchy. Come on, you're young. Take my advice: Go legitimate. Get a degree, get a job in the Core. Forget this."  
"I can't forget or just walk away. They were my family, the only ones who gave a damn about me since my parents and brother were murdered."  
"Gang psychology. Take in orphans, groom them to their purposes, they feel like this when it all falls down. It's not uncommon."  
"Shut up! Seran rescued me from a fate as a pleasure slave. He sent me to school here on Lothal. Offered me a chance to leave and go where I wanted when I was old enough."  
Thrawn rolled his eyes. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"'Cause you remind me of someone I used to know. Come on. Least I can do is give you somewhere to sleep and a meal."  
The Neko looked at his dragon. "Starswift?" She approached Thrawn and sniffed him, gazing into his eyes with her strangely intelligent ones. After a long moment she went back to the boy and nudged him towards the Prince.  
Red Blade turned. "Come on."  
The Neko and dragon followed him, pausing only to get things from the ship.  
Red Blade's ship was a predictable scarlet, splashed with graffiti-style motifs. A pirate's ship.  
The boy immediately backpedaled, hissing and snarling.  
Red Blade turned back, leaning against the side. "Got a problem?"  
"I hate pirates. Pirates broke me. They're the reason I was being sold in the first place."  
"Great. You hate pirates. Join the crowd." He walked up the gangplank. "Dinner's in here. Come if you want anything."  
After a moment he followed, tense, ready to fight or run. Starswift purred to him, nuzzling him.  
"You're the Red Blade, aren't you?"  
"I am. That's what people call me anyway."  
"Well I didn't think that was your actual name."  
"Well, what's your name?"  
He hesitated. "Cas Taylor."  
"Nice. Hi, Cas."  
"This is Starswift." She barked a 'hello' or the dragon equivalent.  
"Hey, Starswift." Red Blade offered Starswift a piece of beef jerky.  
She sniffed it then gave him a look of 'are you serious?'. Cas chuckled. "She only eats raw meat. Cooked isn't good for her."  
"Eh. Not much in the way of that around here." Red Blade checked the freezer and pulled out a piece of fish. "How does she feel about seafood?"  
"It's her favorite. She can eat most meats, but she adores seafood. Her fire cooks it in her body, so if you give her cooked food it basically becomes charcoal and isn't good for her."  
"I see. Frozen or not?"  
"Doesn't matter, she doesn't chew, so as long as she can break it into pieces small enough to swallow she'll eat it even if it's frozen."  
"Catch then." Blade tossed the piece into the air.  
She caught it, chomped it in half, and swallowed both pieces. Cas chuckled. "What?"  
"Oh, just wait. She's gonna test you."  
"Test me?"  
About a minute later Starswift spat up one of the halves at Blade's feet, sat up, and looked at him expectantly. "Word of advice, Red Blade, don't offend a dragon."  
He raised a brow at her. "What do you want? It's perfectly good.”  
"Nothing's wrong with it." Cas grinned. "She wants you to eat it as a friendship offering."  
"Right. No." Red Blade stepped over it and put a canister of soup in the microwave.  
When he turned back around the cooked half smacked into his face, flung by the tail of the irritated Sky Wraith.  
He casually fired a stun bolt over his shoulder, nearly missing her.  
Next thing he knew was face down, two sword blades crossed over his neck, Cas snarled on his back. "Don't shoot my dragon, you son of a bitch!"  
Thrawn swung his legs up and kicked Cas off easily, tossing him across the room.  
The Neko hit the wall with a cry and slumped to the floor. His cry roused Starswift, and she rushed to, flattening Thrawn as she ran over him in her haste to reach her master.  
Thrawn stood up, picking up both swords and keeping his blaster on them. "Seriously?"  
Cas groaned. "You didn't have to shoot her. She was offended, be grateful she didn't blast you."  
"I invited you into my home, offered you both meals to your taste, and she first throws it back in my face, literally, and you assault me and insult my mother to boot."  
"I don't understand why dragons do everything that they do, but what she did was an her way of offering friendship. I had every right to protect my dragon."  
"By attempting, pathetically, I might add, to kill your host." He dropped the swords and holstered his blaster. "Kid. You couldn't last five minutes against a mandokala, much less me."  
"I wasn't trying to kill you. If I was I would have just cut your head off instead of crossing my swords."  
"Really? You know, something in me wants to see you try."  
"I'm not stupid. I know I had surprise then and I don't now. I was good enough for hunts but serious combat was a work-in-progress."  
"Great. With that cleared up, tell your dragon to eat the cod. I don't waste food here." He turned back and took the soup out.  
Starswift ate the fish, and Cas sat down.  
Red Blade set the bowl in front of him and handed him a spoon.  
He took it. "Thanks." Cas ate the soup then poured the remaining broth into Starswift's mouth. "Spoiled girl," he said fondly.  
"She's sweet." Thrawn commented.  
"When she wants to be."  
Thrawn nodded, eating his own portion.  
After dinner he got Cas settled in the guest bunk and went to his room. He woke to fear spiking through the Force. Opening his door, Starswift grabbed him by the arm, her teeth retracted, and pulled him to Cas, who was thrashing in his sleep.  
Red Blade shook him awake.  
He gasped and trembled, grabbing first onto Red Blade then onto Starswift.  
Thrawn assured, "You're among allies."  
Starswift crooned and began licking his head, laving gently at his ears. Was he her master or her hatchling?  
Thrawn stroked her head and squeezed his hand.  
Cas let go after a moment. "Sorry."  
"It's all right." Thrawn stood up.  
Starswift licked the boy's face. "Blerg! Starswift!" She made a sound remarkably like laughter.  
Thrawn patted her head.  
The rest of the night passed peacefully. When Thrawn woke in the morning his guests were gone. He went outside and spotted them flying towards him. Cas had a saddle on the Sky Wraith.  
"Good morning to you two."  
They landed. "Morning," Cas said, dismounting.  
"Do you feel better?"  
"I do, thanks." He knelt to unbuckle the saddle.  
"Good. Has your common sense over-written this silly desire to go on a suicide mission."  
"Are you close with your father, Red Blade?"  
He raised a brow.  
"Well are you?"  
"My Father's lesson one was trust no one."  
"That's not what I asked. Do you love your father, yes or no?"  
"Of course."  
"If he was in trouble would you do whatever it took to save him, even if all the odds were against you?"  
"No."  
"I would. You said someone's been clearing out big gangs. I intend to find them and help them against the Hatchets if it means I can at least find out what happened to Seran. I can't... I can't just wonder for the rest of my life."  
Red Blade examined his fingernails. "I'd assume the worst."  
"Then I want them pay! I want to watch them burn!"  
"I get that you're angry, but would Seran want you to die for a useless vengeance spree?"  
Cas leaned against Starswift. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Thrawn raised a brow in confusion. "I'm sorry, Seran. I can't... I'm not strong enough," he continued, tears running down his face.  
Thrawn sighed and face-palmed. "I get it, okay? I know how you feel right now."  
"How could you know how I feel?"  
"I've been through the whole loss of a close person and subsequent guilt a couple times."  
"I know I'm not strong enough, but I can't just roll over and forget."  
"Well, why not live for him? Go do the things he dreamed of you doing?"  
"I need to at least find the person taking out the gangs. Perhaps they can at least get news of him when they deal with the Hatchets."  
"Well, I know them. I could take a message."  
"Thanks." The Neko sighed. "I... I don't even know where to start. I haven't had a 'normal' life since I was six."  
"Well, I'd start with school. I can give you a lift to a core world."  
"What about Starswift? It wouldn't feel right leaving her here."  
"She could come. There's plenty of room in the hold. I'm not carrying any cargo right now."  
He nodded and stood. "Thanks. You don't have to do this."  
"Don't worry about it."  
Cas gave him a small smile.  
Thrawn nodded. "Come on in."  
They boarded the ship and settled in as Thrawn set coordinates.  
Thrawn put in for Cadem at the edge of the core. He knew the school system there would take Cas in easily with a special letter from him.  
When he came back Cas was nestled up against Starswift, who was curled around the Neko, her wing draped over him as he dozed.  
Thrawn offered the dragon a piece of steak. "Hey, at rest?"  
She gobbled down the raw meat then laved Cas's ears tenderly.  
Thrawn smiled. He had heard of dragons bonding with trainers, but never seen it.  
He admitted he was a little jealous. Until now he had never seen such a rare dragon. He had never even seen a Night Fury, and now he was feeding the even more rare Sky Wraith, watching her groom her sleeping master like he was her hatchling.  
He smiled softly. His own horses had their own magnificence. He wished he could show them off and discuss the finer points of training and taming.  
Apparently satisfied with her grooming, Starswift lay her head down to nap as well, giving that crooning purr of hers.  
Thrawn almost wanted to settle in to sleep himself.  
When Cas woke Red Blade was nowhere in sight. He stood and stretched.  
Thrawn was in the pilot's seat, tending to the ship.  
"How long was I out?"  
"Couple hours. Not much longer."  
"Oh, not too bad then." He wandered back to change his clothes, tripped over Starswift's tail when she swished it, and caught himself on the map table.  
The map activated, showing up almost all of the galaxy marked in various colors.  
"What the...?" Cas breathed.  
The Core was highlighted in green, pieces of the rims were as well, but most of it was red, orange, and sickly yellow.  
He began seeking information on it all. Thrawn left the cockpit, and the Neko turned. "You. You're the one hunting us."  
Thrawn looked past Cas to the map. "Shoot. Was that on?"  
"How are you doing this?! You can't be doing it all alone!"  
He leaned against the wall. "I'm inclined to my own secrets. Isn't it enough that I haven't hurt you or yours?"  
"You would have if we hadn't been wiped out, would you?"  
"Perhaps. You were a low priority."  
Cas bit his lip, then his gaze hardened. "Teach me."  
"What?"  
"Teach me to fight, to fight the Hatchets."  
"Uh-huh. No way. It took me decades to get to this point."  
"Give me a chance. I'm a quick learner. Please."  
Red Blade sighed and folded his arms. "This won't be fun, you know."  
"It wasn't fun with the Phantoms either. Stealth and magic I can do, but I need more training in armed and hand-to-hand."  
"All right. Fine. We'll give it a turn then. But after this, you get on with your life. Promise me."  
"I promise."  
"Fine. I have to make an adjustment to our course then."  
Cas nodded, and Thrawn's mind hinged on something. "You can do magic?" "Yes."  
"That's good. Gives you an edge."  
"That was the majority of my training for a while, but it can only do so much when fighting gets to close quarters."  
"True. There has to be balance."  
Thrawn adjusted their course. "So where are we headed now?"  
"To my home base. I have an estate and dojo."  
"Oh." Thrawn watched him set about cleaning his gear. He had two swords identical in design but colored differently, one was black with light blue accents and the other was gold with white accents. Besides those he had an energy bow, a rifle, a pistol, and a knife.  
Thrawn settled in to clean his own assorted weapons.  
Starswift watched them both then ambled over to Thrawn to nudge him.  
Thrawn looked up from his miniature crossbow. "Hey, girl."  
She nosed his arm with a groan. "What?"  
"She wants you to scratch her back where the saddle was."  
Thrawn reached out and scratched the area. "Better?"  
She purred and nuzzled him. Cas chuckled. "Spoiled girl."  
"You aren't spoiled, are you?" He questioned the dragon before returning to his delicate work.  
"Not as bad as some pets, but she's spoiled. Not so much anymore with the others being gone, but still..." She sat down behind Cas and began grooming his head again. His long hair was saved from being swept in different directions only by the fact that he had it in a ponytail.  
Thrawn chuckled. "I think she thinks you're a hatchling."  
"She does, but she also does this to show affection."  
"I hope she stays away from my hair."  
"So long as you keep your helmet on she will."  
"Good."  
"It's not so bad, and it's actually pretty easy to wash out. Works better than most gel, too."  
"Um... Yuck."  
The Neko chuckled. "So, how long until you reach your estate?"  
"Hundred hours. We were already going in the general direction."  
"Pretty far away then."  
"True."  
Their arrival was a bit of a relief, glad to be off the ship.  
Thrawn stretched, glad to take a breath of fresh, clean air.  
"Nice to be on land again," Cas said as Starswift pranced around them.  
"You will hear no argument from me."  
Starswift ran around, sniffing. She darted into some tall grass, and Cas sighed. "What?"  
"That grass is basically Dragon Nip."  
"That will be amusing."  
Starswift soon emerged looking quite happy... and a little stoned. She wobbly followed them inside.  
Thrawn laughed, entering the austere dojo and setting down his bedroll.  
The Sky Wraith waited until he sat down then flopped down her head landing in his lap.  
Thrawn stroked her.  
Cas smiled. "She'll fall asleep soon and wake up normal."  
"Like me on Moon Sugar." Thrawn nodded. "That was a memorable evening."  
"Moon sugar?"  
"A drug that affects my species the same way alcohol does yours."  
"Ah, that does sound like it was memorable. So... where do we begin?"  
"We'll begin in the morning after a good night's sleep." The Neko nodded.  
Thrawn showed Cas a small guest room. "Most of my rooms here are modest." He rolled out a second bedroll. "There we are. It'll be comfortable."  
"Thanks." Starswift curled up in the corner and fell asleep. Cas smiled and settled down himself, curling his bushy tail around himself.

Thrawn smiled beneath his half-mask and went to his own bed  
He woke in the morning well rested. He found Cas and Starswift outside saddling up for a morning flight.  
"Going for a jaunt? Stay close to the dojo."  
Cas mounted, and Starwift whuffed. "Want to come?"  
"It would be interesting."  
He got on behind Cas. "Hang on," the Neko said.  
Thrawn nodded and gripped.  
Starswift launched into the air, and Thrawn quickly shifted his grip from the saddle to around Cas when his hands slipped. Cas smiled at him as they leveled out.  
Thrawn looked down at the fast-shrinking dojo. "Amazing."  
She banked right to circle around then took them above the clouds. Passing through the clouds was cool and damp, but not unpleasantly so.  
Thrawn's lashes beaded with mist and he smiled softly.  
Cas shifted his weight to the right, and Starswift obediently turned. They flew in the clouds for a while before coming back below and making their way back to the dojo. Suddenly fire exploded in front of them. Starswift drew up sharply, and all three looked around. "Wild Zippleback!" Cas explained as a red Zippleback flew into sight. "Starswift, fire a warning shot!" he commanded.  
Thrawn looked over at the dragon and reached out with the Force. *They don't mean harm.*  
*Too close! Too close!* was all he got back. Cas gazed intently at the two-headed dragon then gasped. "It's right side! It's hurt! It's in pain and scared, so no wonder it shot at us."  
Thrawn nodded. *If you land near the dojo, we can help you.*  
Starswift seemed to be talking to it as well. It landed at the dojo, and Cas slowly approached it, hands outstretched. "Easy. We're not gonna hurt you." The dragon growled, so Cas turned his head away while still offering his hands to the dragon.  
Thrawn went into the dojo and retrieved some supplies.  
When he came out he saw Cas looking away from the wild dragons while reaching his hands out to them. Was he trying to get maimed? The Zippleback stared then pressed its noses into his hands.  
Thrawn nodded. He wasn't entirely stupid when it came to dragons.  
Cas smiled and moved to inspect the wound.  
It was a laceration, not particularly dangerous, but painful.  
"Poor thing," he said as Thrawn approached.  
Thrawn knelt beside the dragon and set the box of salves down.  
Together they began tending to the Zippleback. When it grew restless, Cas began to sing soothingly to it.  
Thrawn smiled at the melody. It was lovely.  
His voice was quite beautiful, strong, with an impressive range and clarity.  
Thrawn added a low harmony.  
Cas's ears flicked back, and then he turned to smile at the Prince as he sang.  
Thrawn enjoyed their combined voices for a long moment.  
They finished tending to the dragon and it flew off. Starswift purred then bumped Cas into Thrawn.  
Thrawn laughed and settled Cas. "Keep your feet, little hunter."  
He blushed lightly. "Little hunter?" he asked, swatting Starswift when she 'laughed'.  
Thrawn smirked. "Don't tell me you didn't have a pet name before."  
"Seran called me 'little one', but most of the others just called me by name or 'kid' or 'rookie'."  
Thrawn laughed. "I'm actually surprised."  
"I didn't exactly have anyone to give me a pet name since I was six."  
"Well, Little Hunter fits you."  
"Why would you give me a pet name?"  
"We are in proximity and I'm teaching you real fighting skills."  
"Speaking of which, we should get started." He led Cas to his simulation room.  
It was a grey steel room with straight walls.  
"We'll start out easy and work our way so I can see the limit of your skills." The first 'arena' was a flat plain and a few humans. Cas drew his two swords, slipping into a ready position.  
The humans attacked at once, clumsy and amateur.  
Cas took them out with ease. He sheathed one sword.  
The next attacker was much larger: A weequay.  
Cas kept his sword, knowing their resistance to blasters. He proved to be faster and more agile, allowing him victory.  
Thrawn nodded. "Good." The next attacker was a twi'leck wielding a laser whip.  
Cas snarled, hate and... fear?... washing over Thrawn through the Force. He didn't bother with finesse this time. He cast immense Fire Magic, burning the Twi'lek to a crisp.  
"Brilliant solution, but we were looking for physical skills."  
"I hate them," he rasped softly, his voice filled with such venom is a little startling.  
"I'm not fond of them myself. They're fairly self-destructive."  
"They caused me nothing but pain."  
"A story I should hear another time. A zabrak then?"  
"Fine."  
Thrawn summoned up a zabrak with a whip.  
Cas moved quickly. He let the whip circle his blade then yanked it out of the zabrak's hand. Charging forward, his drew his second blade to stab his opponent.  
"You're good, but what if your enemy is already in reach?" Thrawn suggested, moving the zabrak where he could grab Cas's wrist.  
Cas drove his heel down onto the Zabrak's foot and smashed the back of his head into the taller being's chin.  
Thrawn sighed through his nose. Cas was really good.  
Perhaps it was more a case of expanding and improving his current skills.  
He could defend pretty well. What was needed?  
He changed scenery to a plain, hills, and some woods. Cas was quick to scale a tree and draw his energy bow as humans, weequays, and zabraks appeared.  
They attacked in waves.  
Cas was accurate and fast, firing several shots from the silent energy bow, one of the better stealth, ranged weapons, then moving on through the trees, dropping to kill from above then flee back into the trees. He made use of his natural agility and stealth. The fighting moved to open ground, and he saw the gaps in Cas's swordsmanship. He wasn't bad, but there was plenty of room for improval. He had potential to become a deadly swordsman, but his training had been cut short by the massacre.  
Thrawn nodded and clapped his hands, ending the simulation. This was his area.  
Cas sheathed his swords, sighing.  
"You're good, but your swordplay is lacking. I can teach you that."  
He nodded. "All right. I just... I need a minute. Seeing the Twi'lek..."  
"Do you need to talk?"  
"I..." He sighed, wrapping his arms around himself in an effort to comfort himself. "I was six. We were eating dinner when the doorbell rang. Dad went to answer it, and the next thing we need this green Twi'lek bursts in looking out of his mind. He overpowered Dad and tied us all us, gagging up. He... he took Dad's hatchet and began... cutting him up." He shuddered, tears running down his face. "He didn't even kill him first, he just let him bleed to death."  
Thrawn reared back slightly. "That's horrible!"  
"He cut him up like meat at butchers but left hie head and his tail whole. Then he moved onto Mom then Cole, doing the same thing. I had managed to get my gag down as he was... finishing... Cole and began screaming. Our neighbor, a human, came running. They fought for the hatchet, and he managed to get it and kill the Twi'lek."  
Thrawn reached out hesitantly and stroked his hair.  
Cas shuddered, crying.  
Thrawn offered a hug.  
He flung himself into the Prince's arms, sobbing as the memory tormented him.  
Thrawn hummed soothingly.  
He held the much smaller male as he cried and trembling.  
Thrawn lifted him. "I think this is enough training today."  
Cas moved as if to squirm then just slumped in his hold.  
Thrawn carried him to his bedroll and laid him down gently.  
He grabbed his hand. "Please... I don't want to be alone right now."  
Thrawn nodded. "Just let me get mine. I'll be less than half a minute.”  
When he returned Cas was curled into a tight ball, his tail curled around him.  
Thrawn laid out his own roll and lay beside him. "I'm here."  
He made a sound like a frightened cat's whine.  
Thrawn stroked his hair. "There, there..."  
He shifted closer to the Prince.  
Thrawn set an arm around him. "It's okay."  
"I... I was sixteen... when a Twi'lek Night Hatchet kidnapped and raped me," he said softly.  
Thrawn growled low beneath his breath.  
"He planned to..." Cas swallowed and shuddered. "He planned to breed me."  
Thrawn's growl took on a confused note.  
"I'm a Breeder, a hermaphrodite."  
"Oh. You poor thing." He hugged him closer.  
"He didn't get the chance, luckily. Seran found us before he could."  
Thrawn nodded and comforted him.  
Cas nestled closer, taking a shuddering breath.  
Thrawn gently soothed his mind with the barest breath of power.  
Emotionally exhausted, he fell asleep, pressed up against the Prince.  
Thrawn sighed through his nose. He wasn't going anywhere tonight.  
He gazed down the young Neko. To think he had been through that, SEEN that at such a young age.  
He protectively wrapped the covers over him. It wouldn't happen again.  
His poor Little Hunter. He blinked. His?  
He shook his head. Cas wasn't his by any stretch of the word.  
Starswift ambled in and lay down behind Cas, licking his ears gently. She looked almost knowingly at the Prince.  
Thrawn tapped her nose. "You hush."  
She snorted and lay her head down.  
Thrawn nodded to himself and closed his eyes.  
When he woke he was confused as to why he was smelling vanilla. He opened his eyes to find Cas still beside him and still asleep.  
Oh, of course. The Neko smelled like vanilla.  
Cas began to stir, making an adorable squeaking sound.  
Thrawn laughed softly, further disturbing the Neko.  
Sleepy sapphire eyes blinked open to look at him.  
Thrawn stood up. "Come on, Little Hunter. Training starts in earnest today."  
Cas stretched like a cat, his tail puffing up.  
Thrawn smiled and stepped out of the room to see about rice omelets for breakfast.  
Cas soon emerged dressed in simply khakis and a blue shirt.  
Thrawn looked up from the pan he was working with. "Good morning."  
"Good morning," he said, stretching. His ears twitched, and he absently scratched at the left one. Thrawn realized there was a notch in said ear.  
"What happened to your ear, Cas?"  
"That damned Twi'lek." "The one who killed-" "The one who raped me. Said he was marking me a 'feral'."  
Thrawn felt sick. "That's absolutely disgusting."  
"He could have tipped it."  
"No, please. Don't make it worse for me to imagine."  
"Sorry." They were silent for a long moment. "Thank you... for staying with me last night."  
"You're welcome. It was the least I could do."  
"It's been a long time since I've talked about that."  
"It's good to let things out."  
"Yeah. What's for breakfast?"  
"Rice omelets with pork and broccoli."  
"Sounds good. What do you have planned for training today?"  
"Basics pretty much. Some drills. Let's see where you're comfortable."  
He nodded. "All right. We should probably break up training with gathering info. No one actually knows where the Night Hatchet base is.”  
"True. I have a few leads, but not as many as I'd like."  
"I know they have small outpost around the Outer and Mid rim, but their main base could be on damn Coruscant and no one would know," Cas said.  
"Somehow I doubt that."  
They ate in a rather comfortable silence, feeding Starswift when she returned from her morning flight.  
Thrawn set up a series of practice dummies in the yard.  
Starswift sniffed at them and pawed lightly at one.  
Thrawn chuckled. "They're not alive."  
"She knows, she just likes to play with new things. They probably smell different from the ones back at base, too."  
"This is true." Thrawn jiggled one at her.  
She dropped onto a playful position, wagging her tail.  
Thrawn made the dummy duck forwards at her.  
She jumped back then swatted at it.  
He drew it back and ducked it again.  
Cas came over and grabbed her. Starswift immediately rolled him under her and began lightly pawing at him as he 'struggled'. "People and dragons enemies again. She's got him pinned," Cas said as they played. She flopped down. "Omf! Ohhhhh, she got me."  
Thrawn leaned against a pillar and laughed.  
Cas looked at Starswift. "Something tells me he's not going to 'rescue' me, girl."  
"Do you need it?"  
"I do, considering a dragon has me 'pinned'." Starswift huffed. "I know, he's not so good at playtime, is he, girl?"  
Thrawn laughed and ran at them, flipping and landing on her back.  
She jerked her head up then pawed him off. He grabbed Cas and pulled him out from under her.  
Laughing, Thrawn playfully threatened Starswift with a wooden sword.  
She fake growled, batting at the wooden blade. Cas play coughed, making sure to exaggerate it. "I don't think.... I'm gonna... make it," he 'gasped'.  
"Hang on! I will slay this foul beast and tend your wounds!"  
Starswift 'charged' at the Prince.  
Thrawn leapt out of the way and slashed at a wing.  
She made a wounded sound and limped away though she could still see them.  
Thrawn leaned over Cas, looking for wounds.  
Cas reached for him. "I'm... done... for."  
"No, you're not. It's merely a fleshwound."  
They locked gazes then burst into laughter. Starswift pranced over and nuzzled them both.  
Thrawn patted her nose. "Hey, girl."  
Cas got to his feet, and Starswift nudged him, rumbling. "What? Oh, right. I forgot a part of 'rescue' didn't I?" She whuffed, and Cas leaned over to kiss Thrawn's cheek. "Thank you for saving me," he said, chuckling.  
Thrawn drew back slightly.  
"Sorry if I offended you or anything, but trust me when I say she wouldn't have left me alone until I did that. It's part of the game. The rescuer always gets thanked with a kiss."  
"It's all right. I just don't really like being touched."  
"I'm not big on it either with what happened. I don't mind most of the time if I've made it clear it's okay with me, but yeah I get it."  
"Thank you."  
The Neko smiled. "Hugs I like, though. Don't know why hugs seem different, but one of the older Phantoms once told me 'you can never have enough hugs in your life'."  
Thrawn nodded. "They are comforting, but... Well, let's be honest, I don't trust anyone enough right now."  
"Understandable. Well should we get training started?"  
"Yes. Let's start with a basic drill."  
"All right. Armed?"  
"Yes, your swords." Cas drew one of his swords.  
Thrawn demonstrated a simple Shii-Cho drill.  
Cas watched him with a critical eye then began the drill himself. When he said he was a quick learner, he wasn't kidding. It wasn't great, but greatness would come with practice. There truly was a lot of potential in the Neko.  
Thrawn demonstrated another, more complicated drill.  
He struggled more this time but did all right. He was good at adapting and observing.  
Thrawn was pleased with this. He demonstrated the drill again.  
Cas repeated the drill, doing better this time. He drew his second sword and repeated both drills, adapting to two blades.  
Thrawn nodded. "Again."  
The young hunter obeyed, getting better with each try. His blades might as well have been part of him.  
Thrawn nodded, impressed. "Lunchtime. Take a rest while I get something prepared."  
"Sure, thanks."  
Thrawn brought them two bowls of noodles and they sat beneath a tree.  
They ate enjoying the warm afternoon. Starswift nudged Cas once he finished. "Okay, okay," he chuckled. He moved away from the tree and shifted into a large feline. His was fur was long and thick, brown like his hair, his muzzle, chest, and belly were white, his bottom half of all four legs were white as well with a white stripe up the back of his legs, and the tip of his tail was white. His eyes were the same blue as when in his normal form. He was easily the size of a full grown liger.  
Thrawn jumped slightly. "Cas?"  
He approached the Prince and gazed into his eyes for a long moment. *Red Blade, can you hear me?*  
"I can hear you. Did you just turn into a cat?"  
Mental laughter came. *I guess that's one way of putting it. This my Nekan form. Nekos have the ability to change into their animal form, but not all do. This is mine.*  
"Amazing."  
Cas trotted back to Starswift, and Thrawn watched they wrestle and play fight for a while. They finally stopped and came over to him, laying down on either side of him. He had the bizarre urge to reach out and run his fingers through Cas's fur.  
"May I touch your fur?"  
Cas's flicked an ear. *You may. Thank you for asking first. *  
Thrawn ran a hand over his ruff, feeling the softness.  
It was velvety soft and silky smooth. Cas relaxed under his hand.  



	2. Chapter 2

Thrawn settled in for an after-lunch nap.  
When he woke he realized Cas was curled up to him, purring.  
Thrawn smiled and sat up, stretching.  
Blue eyes slowly opened, and Cas stretched and yawned, showing off long, sharp teeth.  
Thrawn stood. "Go back to sleep. I need to do some Bakas."  
The big feline proceed to roll onto his back and go back to sleep. The Prince smiled. He really was lovely in both forms. ... What?  
Had he just thought that? He shook his head and began his stretches. No, it was an appreciation of physical beauty. That was all.  
Cas made an odd, almost cooing sound in his sleep, shifting to bring one large paw up to cover his face like a housecat.  
Thrawn chuckled and lifted his leg into the air.  
It was oddly cute and silly. He shook himself again. He needed to stop thinking like this.  
By the time he had finished his bakas, Cas had finished his nap.  
He changed back into Neko form and stretched. "Mmm! Gotta love cat naps," he joked.  
Thrawn nodded, standing perfectly straight on his head.  
Cas rolled over onto his back and titled his head so they were eye level. "Getting a nice head-rush?"  
"It's lovely. The only part I don't enjoy about this."  
Thrawn finally pushed off and landed on his feet. "We'll go looking for some info tomorrow. You've made excellent progress."  
"Thanks. Best places to look are cantinas and whorehouses," Cas said as he got up.  
"I know that. I'm also going to hit up some of my Hutt contacts."  
"I'll need to be disguised. I can pose as your pet, but it would be best if I took a more... active role when hunting at cantinas and whorehouses. Guess you'll be meeting my alter ego tomorrow."  
"Fascinating. I can't wait."  
"So, how should we past the rest of the day?"  
"More drills. This time some basic swordsman bakas. They will help."  
"All right then. Lets get started."  
Thrawn showed him a plank position.  
Cas ran his eyes over him, taking note, then copied him.  
"From plank to cobra." He demonstrated. "And cobra to downward dog."  
The Neko copied quite gracefully. He was incredibly flexible, as Neko's were.  
Thrawn pushed off into a somersault and had him repeat the motions several times. "Do these in the morning and evening."  
"Right. Thank you... for doing this."  
"Don't worry about it."  
He smiled at the Prince, a real smile,... a beautiful smile.  
Thrawn caught himself staring.  
He was so in trouble, he just knew it.  
He looked away and sighed. "Come on. Let's see about something to eat."  
"Sounds good to me."  
They had dumplings for dinner with stir-fried broccoli and went to bed early.  
Thrawn woke him in the morning. "Come on. We'll start at a nearby world and search their more... seedy cantinas and whorehouses."  
Cas stretched. "Guess I'll get into character."  
Thrawn nodded. "Come on. Breakfast is on the ship."  
"Sure. I'll been out in a few minutes." Thrawn waited outside. Cas soon emerged. He wore black leather boots, skin tight blue jeans, a skin tight red shirt covered by a black mesh shirt, white polished boots, subtle make-up that made his features and his sapphire eyes pop, and his hair flowed free of its ponytail, cascading over his shoulders. He had used magic to make his tail disappear and his ears appear human.  
Thrawn looked him over. "High-class. Nice."  
"Thank you, sugar," he purred in a sweet, soft, Southern drawl.  
Thrawn was glad for his mask to cover his blush.  
Once they landed, Thrawn led the way to the first cantina. Every eye was drawn to Cas.  
Thrawn leaned on the bar and chatted with the tender.  
Cas was next to him, listening until a tan Zabrak male swaggered over. "Here there, pretty thing. How 'bout I buy you a drink?"  
Cas gave him an appraising look and Thrawn kept a feeler on him.  
He smiled. "Keep it light, hon, I've still gotta work tonight," Cas purred.  
Thrawn knocked back his shot.  
"Goin' anywhere special?" he asked as he ordered two light drinks.  
"Ask the boss," Cas said, pointing gracefully to Thrawn.  
Thrawn looked over. "It depends."  
"I'm thinkin' o' buyin' some time with you pretty thing here."  
"Three hundred for an hour." Thrawn put forth.  
"One hundred," the zabrak countered. Cas just let them go. He'd jump in if needed.  
Eventually they came down to two hundred and Thrawn watched them go.  
Cas returned after an hour. *He's just a Hatchet rookie. Hasn't even been to their main base himself.*  
*What did you do with him?*  
*Bit of a magic suggestion to rethink his life. He's fine, don't worry. A little sore, but nothing he won't attribute to a good time.*  
*That's almost funny.*  
*What's funny about it?* He smiled at Cas reached him. "Have a good time, little one?" "Sure did. He was fiesty," Cas drawled.  
"Excellent." Thrawn turned back to the bar, keeping an eye out.  
*Expecting someone?*  
*A guy who's been looking to recruit me for a bit. I'm pretty sure he's a low-level player looking to up his status.*  
*I see.*  
Thrawn looked up as he came in. *There we go. The Corellian.*  
Cas looked to the man he indicated.  
He was broad-shouldered with a patch over one eye and a scar over the corresponding cheek.  
*Woof.*  
*Woof?*  
Cas blushed. *Sorry. I sort of have a thing for guys like that.*  
*Ah. I see. I think he has a thing for the exotic, but he is a Night Hatchet. Don't forget that.*  
*Don't worry, I won't. Sexy or not, he still bleeds and breaks like anyone else.*  
*True.* Thrawn felt a preternatural surge of jealousy.  
The man approached, openly eying Cas. "Hello, Red Blade. Who's your lovely little friend?"  
"This is Cole, Morgoten." Thrawn introduced.  
He took Cas's hand and kissed it. "A pleasure." "Pleasure's all mine," Cas purred in a sultry tone. The jealously was back.  
Thrawn harrumphed into his liquor and asked for a refill.  
"How much, Red Blade?"  
"Six hundred an hour."  
"Come now, Red Blade. Three hundred, no more."  
*Take it, dammit. He might actually have info.*  
Thrawn tipped back some drink. *It would be out of character not to haggle.* "Four hundred."  
"Three fifty."  
"Are you wearing your glasses? Do you see the person beside me? Three seventy-five."  
Morgoten sighed. "Done." He smiled at Cas. "Come with me, pretty thing." An hour later Cas came back and dropped his head onto the bar with a *thunk!*.  
Thrawn looked over at him. "What happened?"  
"That was awful," he whined.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No just very unsatisfied."  
Thrawn mentally smirked. "I see."  
*He didn't have great info, just about different outposts, nothing about the main base. He's currently asleep and will wake up without any memory of today.* "It was horrible, Red Blade. That was not worth my time," he said, keeping in character.  
"You are being paid very well for this." *Did you actually sleep with him?*  
*I don't think him last one and a half minutes counts.* "I better be."  
Thrawn sniggered.  
*That's not funny!*  
*It is too.*  
*It was disappointing.*  
*For you.* Thrawn shot back, still sniggering. *And if you had heard that guy brag before, you'd be laughing too.*  
*Well thank you for enjoying my dissatisfaction,* Cas grumbled.  
Thrawn patted his shoulder. *I think we need to try a nicer place to find more higher ranking Hatchets.*  
*All right, lets go.* Cas sauntered out, every eye on him. Thrawn internally groaned. He was doomed he just knew it.  
The next place was much more ritzy: It was actually well-lit.  
Cas practically floated in, and Thrawn once more felt a surge of jealously at all the looks he received. He tried to ignore it as he spoke with the bartender.  
The tender pointer out potential customers and got Thrawn a cocktail.  
Cas scanned them and let his gaze settle on a weequay, who quickly noticed the attention.  
He gave the posing neko a flirty look.  
Cas smiled back, giving him a sultry look. Thrawn grit his teeth.  
The weequay beckoned.  
Cas walked over to him, swaying his hips. "Hey there, big boy," he crooned.  
The weequay grinned. "Hello, pretty. How much for your favors?"  
"Two hundred. Boss won't take any less."  
"For a lovely thing like you that's no problem. Come with me."  
Thrawn knocked back the rest of his drink as they disappeared. This wasn't good. What was he going to do about these feelings? He was here to accomplish a mission: Eradicate the scum in the rim. As soon as they had finished the Hatchets, he was going to send Cas to a school and make sure he was on the right track. It was his duty.  
So... why did the though of parting ways with the Neko make his heart clench? He sat lost in his thoughts until a hand touched his arm.  
He jumped and reached for his side-arm.  
"Easy, Red Blade, it's just me," Cas said.  
"Cole. You surprised me." *What did you find out?*  
"Sorry." *He thinks the base is on Iridonia.*  
*The Witches' planet.*  
*What? Witches' planet? What does that mean?*  
*Iridonia and Dathomir are the Dathomir Nightsisters' territory. They're almost as bad as the Hutts.*  
*I thought they were wiped out by Count Dooku in the Clone Wars?*  
*Dooku took out one coven, the largest granted. There are many.*  
*Oh I see. Well, we should probably go and plan. Knowing Night he either has their help, or he's wiped out any near the base.*  
*I'd bet on help. Let's go.*  
They started back for the estate. Cas stretched, still in those tight clothes.  
"Are you doing that deliberately?"  
Cas paused mid-stretch, his arms above his head. "Huh?"  
"Are you deliberately acting in a sexualized manner?"  
"Right now?"  
"Yes," he ground out.  
"Right now I'm just stretching." He smirked. "Does it bothered you?" he purred as his ears and tail reappeared.  
"Perhaps."  
"You didn't seem bothered earlier," he said as he bent over to unlace his boots.  
"I was in public."  
"Why would it bother you? Does sex make you uncomfortable?" he teased.  
"Maybe it does. Maybe it also has something to do with the fact that you haven't even seen me."  
"Nothing's stopping you from taking off that helmet, you know. If it's a scar, disfigurement, or whatever kind of secret, I'm not going to judge you."  
"No. Nice as it would be, no."  
"No one said feelings have to be based on sight," Cas said. Thrawn paused. Feelings? He felt something too?  
"Never took you for one to enjoy a fumble in the dark."  
"Maybe that's just it. I don't think you're the kind of guy who's looking for a 'fumble'. I'm tired of it myself."  
Thrawn nodded. "It doesn't matter. This can't go any further than it has."  
Cas's ears drooped a little. "Will you give me one thing?" "Depends on what it is." He met the Prince's masked gaze. "A kiss. If not I understand."  
Thrawn touched his metal face plate. He sighed and reached over to the light switch, flipping it off. "This is a bad idea."  
"Yeah, I have those sometimes," Cas agreed.  
Gingerly, Thrawn worked the helmet off and approached, guided by the voice. He reached out blindly.  
Cas made a gently cooing sound, and he soon found the Neko.  
Cupping his face, he traced the delicate features with calloused thumbs.  
The young man purred softly, and Thrawn finally leaned down. Cas's lips were warm and petal soft, and he swore they sent an electric shock through him.  
His hands went to Cas's waist and clung.  
Cas's own arms wrapped around him as well as they kissed. His tail curled around Thrawn's waist.  
Thrawn deepened the kiss, breathing deep.  
Cas shivered and kissed back just as deeply.  
"This is a bad idea." He whispered, mouthing gently at the Neko's jawline.  
The younger male shivered again. "So why does it feel... right?" he whispered back.  
Thrawn shook his head, pulling back slightly. "We shouldn't."  
Cas made a soft, disappointed sound. "I know. I... thank you for the kiss."  
Thrawn picked up the helmet again. "Go to sleep, Cas. Dawn comes early."  
He fasted the helmet back on and turned on the light. Cas made his way to the guest bunk and curled up.  
Thrawn sighed and laid down in his own bed, taking off the suffocatingly heavy armor and lying down to sleep, forcing his mind to quiet and his subconscious to fly.  
His dreams were haunted by the beautiful Neko.  
Cas himself, unable to sleep for all the thoughts swirling around his mind, slipped into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
He finally fell asleep out of pure exhaustion, slumped over onto the bed.  
Soft light woke him, Thrawn's quarters designed to mimic a sunrise when it was time to wake up.  
He slowly opened his eyes. Thrawn was still asleep, and his eyes widened. "You're the Prince," he whispered, stunned.  
Thrawn's face twitched, but he didn't wake just yet. In the deepening, pinkish light, he had a soft expression and open features. He was... quietly beautiful.  
His was a more masculine beauty, while Cas leaned more towards feminine with his softer, more delicate features. The armor didn't really add that much more bulk to him, he was all muscle.  
His eyelids fluttered as the light slowly turned golden.  
Cas knew he should leave, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Thrawn's eyes slowly opened, and the Neko was drawn in to their deep crimson color.  
Thrawn jumped when he saw the Neko sitting close to him and his hand flew with unbelievable speed to the lightsaber under his pillow.  
Cas jumped, too, toppling off the bed, tail puffed up like a startled cat.  
He found himself with the tip of a beam of plasma mere millimeters from his face.  
He immediately took a submissive, cowed posture, his tail curling between his legs, his ears folded down, looking fearfully up at Thrawn as he pressed against the floor.  
Thrawn stared at him. "Why were you in my bed?"  
"I... I'm sorry. I just... felt like I had to be near you. It was like an instinct," he whimpered, trembling.  
Thrawn sighed and pinched his nose, switching off the blade. "It's dangerous to surprise me, Little Hunter."  
Cas stayed where he was, remaining in the submissive posture. "I'm sorry," he repeated.  
Thrawn sat up, setting his boots on the floor. "It was an over-step, but it's not to be helped. Get up, let's get something to eat."  
The Neko slowly got to his feet and left the room.  
Thrawn dressed, leaving his disguising armor off and joined him in the main rooms.  
Cas's ears folded back again at the sight of him, his head lowering some.  
Thrawn set a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right." He began making breakfast and steeping tea. "I suppose it was inevitable."  
"What happens now?" he asked softly.  
"We continue with our mission. Destroy the Hatchets, and then you are going to an excellent school on Belisma."  
He lay his ears back. "You don't know what just happened, do you?"  
"You mean besides you invading my privacy?"  
"You, even unknowingly, just established yourself as... well as Alpha."  
Thrawn gave him a blank stare. "What?"  
"It's hierarchy. Seran was my Alpha before as my teacher, father, and leader. In causing me to submit like that you took his place as Alpha."  
"Okay. Does that change something important?"  
"I don't know. Seran's the one who really gave it meaning for me. Basically, you are dominant over me."  
"Didn't we already establish that? You have been following most of my instructions."  
"It's different now. It's like... I guess it's kinda like in a pack now. That kind of heirarchy."  
"Very well. Is there anything I am expected to do?"  
"Just be aware that now you can actually make me do just about anything. It's in my instincts to obey my Alpha."  
"Ah. I see. I'll try to remember to phrase orders in the form of requests then."  
They ate in silence and found relief in their arrival at the estate. Cas wandered off for a bit, and when Thrawn went to look for him he found Starswift looking out at the meadow full of deer. "Hey, girl. Where's Cas?" She wuffed and kept watching the deer. Thrawn sighed and looked as well. Suddenly, Cas, in Nekan form, shot out of the tall grass, chasing the deer closest to him,... hunting it.  
Thrawn leaned against a tree. He could spare a deer or two if Cas chose to hunt. He'd have to remind him that the Harts were off limits, though.  
He was fast, graceful, agile, making incredibly sharp turns. He lashed out with a large paw and tripped the deer, surging in to deliver the killing bite. He dragged it back towards the estate, pausing as he merged from the tall grass again and saw Thrawn.  
Thrawn clapped his hands. "In future, tell me before you go hunting, please. I have several rare and endangered species on this estate."  
Cas dropped the doe at the Prince's feet. *I normally just chase them, but I thought I'd catch a deer for dinner... if you don't mind venison. Don't worry, I wouldn't kill anything that wasn't just a normal deer."  
*I happen to love venison and hunting. That's why I have this estate stocked with Axis deer.* Thrawn looked down the hill. *It seems we will have visitors for dinner.*  
Cas turned to look.  
A small procession was coming up from the nearby village on foot. Thrawn turned to the dojo. *The governor of the province and his retinue. I will task my droids to prepare the dinner. Come on, Cas.*  
*Should I stay like this and act the pet?*  
*That would probably be best.*  
Starswift, by this time, had hidden herself. Cas obediently followed the Prince, large, regal,... beautiful. He caught the eye of everyone.  
Thrawn had put his armor and mask back on and greeted the governor as the Red Blade. "Welcome to my home again, Governor."  
"Red Blade. It's good to see you." The large man gripped his elbow in greeting.  
"Hello, Red Blade. I see you've acquired a companion since I last saw you."  
Thrawn stroked Cas's ears. "Yes, another rarity."  
"Always looking to save some other animal, aren't you? Where have you been this time, scoundrel?"  
"The Rim, searching for the Night Hatchets."  
"The Night Hatchets. Gods, man, do you have a death wish? No one's crossed them and survived."  
"Then I'll be the exception, Governor. Ah, who is this lovely young woman with you?"  
A blonde lady in a white shift with a gold band around one arm stepped forwards. "Ah, may I introduce Carnelian Penumbra, Red Blade? She expressed an interest in your animal sanctuary."  
"I see. Greetings, Lady Penumbra," he said politely. Cas sneezed, drawing startled eyes back to him. "Not to worry, everyone. He's tame." As if to reinforce that, Cas rolled onto his side, looking bored.  
Carnelian smiled down at him. "Hello, who are you?"  
"This is Cas, a liger, my Lady." Thrawn explained.  
"I've never seen a liger like this before."  
"He's a rare, nearly extinct form, a cross between two rare, high mountain lines of lion and tiger I believe."  
"Speaking of rare breeds of big cat, I brought something I believe you would be interested in." The Lady went to one of her attendants and opened a basket he was carrying, bringing out a blue-black panther cub. "I have my own breeding programs for big cats."  
Cas sat up, ears perked in curiosity. The cub squirmed free and scampered over to the much large feline, sniffing. Cas sniffed back, jumping when the cub swatted at his nose.  
The cub purred and playfully rolled in the dust.  
Cas made a soft groaning sound and nudged him with a big paw, playfully rolling the cub around. "Looks like the cub won Cas over. Is it a boy or girl?" Thrawn asked.  
"A female. There were two females and one male in her litter. One of the females was promised to the zoo, and I needed the male for breeding." She examined Cas. "This one is very interesting as well. I wonder if you'd consider allowing him to mate with a few of my females. I'm sure I could find another of his species."  
*Breeding with females? Bleh!* Cas sent to Thrawn. The cub twined around Cas's forelegs, purring.  
"Perhaps not. I don't believe that would be best."  
"Then a genetic donation?"  
"I... will think about it." Cas had caught the cub and was licking her ears, giving a rumbling purr himself.  
Carnelian rubbed his ears. "Might we take a tour of the preserve?"  
"Certainly. This way please." Cas followed, the cub prancing along at his side. *Sorry about that.* *It's okay. I almost don't think it would be horrible. I hope to have kits one day,... though probably not that way.*  
*I don't imagine half-neko Ligers is what she's looking for anyway. Lady Carnelian is a powerful member of my father's court: The minister of intelligence.*  
*Yeah, probably not. Besides, who knows if I'll even be in any sort of shape to have kits after we deal with the Night Hatchets.* Cas plucked up the tiring cub, carrying her carefully.  
*Don't think like that. We'll be fine.*  
Cas glanced up at him. *There's a reason no one's survived crossing them.*  
*I know, but they've never come across me either.*  
*I hope it will be enough.* They finished the tour in time for dinner.  
Cas settled in a corner of the dinning room and began to bathe the cub. "He's very... maternal, Red Blade," the governor pointed out.  
Carnelian nodded. "Perhaps he would prefer male Ligers. I do have a male Liger, come to think of it."  
Thrawn was very thankful he had a mouthful of food at the moment since it saved him from answering right away. *She's determined.* Cas sent.  
*That's her greatest strength. She's also probably aware of who I really am.*  
*Then she may be aware of me and of the fact that if kits are conceived, carried entirely, and birthed in Nekan form they will not be able to achieve Neko form.*  
*What will that mean for them?*  
*It means they stay in Nekan form their entire lives.*  
*Then that's a definite no.*  
*I've met a few Nekan, and they've said sometimes they've wondered what it would be like to be Neko then see how different their lives might have been and decide they really don't think it would be worth such a drastic change. I don't know. Some Nekan aren't even aware they could have been something else. There are arguments for both sides.*  
*Are you actually considering...?*  
*Probably not. It wouldn't be fair to the kits or me. I am a Neko, I couldn't stay in Nekan form all the time to raise them, and they wouldn't have me around for their lives like they should.*  
*Good* "No, Lady Carnelian, I don't think that will work."  
"Very well."  
Cas looked down at the now sleeping panther cub. *I want kits, but I want to be able to raise them properly and be around as they grow up.*  
*You will be an excellent parent.*  
*Thank you. Have you considered having children of your own?*  
*I need at least one.*  
*I hope... I hope you find someone you want a family with, someone you'll be happy with.*  
*Thank you, Cas. The same goes for you.*  
*Thank you.* Dinner finally wound down, and the guests left. Cas stretched. *Thrawn?*  
*Yes, Cas?*  
*I... I know transformation magic. If you'd like to try, I could... change you into your inner animal. If you want.*  
*That sounds fun. It would be interesting to be an animal.*  
They went outside, and Cas focused. Thrawn shifted into a massive Maltese Tiger. His main fur color was a beautiful slate grey, and his eyes were the same red as in his normal form.  
Thrawn looked down at his paws. *Interesting.*  
He tried to walk to the nearby pond to see his reflection and stumbled. Cas helped him up, and Thrawn could smell him far more strongly and clearly now. *Crawl, don't walk. You have four legs now.*  
*Oh, right. Whoops.* He lowered himself to the ground.  
He reached the pond and looked down at himself. Despite being a tiger, he was larger than Cas. Even in the fading light, he could still see quite well. The fresh smell of the grass and trees was clear. He could almost pick out different types of trees in the scent the wind carried to him. Among those smells, though was the smell of Cas, sitting not far away, watching him.  
He sniffed deeply, nuzzling Cas and the cub out of instinct.  
Cas purred and nuzzled back.  
Thrawn pushed the cub gently over onto its back. *What's your name, little one?*  
*Mommy called me Moonshine.*  
*Moonshine it is then. I am Thrawn.*  
*Hello.* Cas nuzzled her. *Well, Moonshine, shall we play so Thrawn can get used to being like this?*  
*Yeah!*  
Thrawn hurred. *What shall we play?*  
*Lets play tag! I'm It!* Cas gave a feline laugh and pranced away, Moonshine chasing him.  
Thrawn moved with elegance, though he occasionally tripped over himself.  
He was getting used to this form, though. He watched Cas dance just out of Moonshine's reach, graceful, beautiful in the rising moon, his brown and white fur gleaming in the soft light.  
He was doomed. He just knew it.  
Cas slowed and let Moonshine catch him. *Gotcha!*  
*You sure did, Moonshine.* He loped towards Thrawn. *Now I'm It.*  
Thrawn lashed his tail.  
With a playful growl, Cas charged towards him.  
Thrawn leapt over him, rolling and turning.  
Cas twisted, jumped, and collided with him. They rolled a bit before stopping, Thrawn draped over the Nekan.  
Thrawn looked down at Cas. Force, he was doomed.  
Cas gazed back at him then, acting on instinct, nuzzled him, purring softly.  
Thrawn licked his nose.  
HIs purring grew, and he licked Thrawn's cheek.  
Thrawn sighed, stretching and getting up. *I'd prefer to be in human form for this.*  
Cas changed him back then followed himself inside, carrying Moonshine. He put her to sleep then changed back to normal.  
Thrawn sighed, sitting on his bedroll and beckoned.  
Cas went to him and nuzzled him, purring softly, sweetly. He was so beautiful.  
Thrawn kissed him, running his hands through his hair.  
The Neko kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Thrawn's broad shoulders.  
Thrawn held him close, breathing deeply.  
Cas kissed his neck and pressing his smaller body against Thrawn's larger one. *We have to be safe. I want kits, but not quite yet.*  
*We will be. Trust me. I have techniques.*  
The Neko whined softly and began undoing Thrawn's clothes.  
Thrawn pushed him down gently and untied his braid.  
They kissed after they had their torsos bare. Thrawn pulled back and saw the signs of life as bounty hunter in the scars scattered on the Neko. He tenderly rolled him over and froze. His back was another story. Whip lashes, laser whip lashes, blaster marks, blade scars covered his back.  
He traced each one, cooing comfortingly.  
Cas relaxed under his gentle touches. He reached where Cas's tail emerged from the small of his back, just above his bottom.  
Thrawn massaged the spot gently, asking permission.  
Cas purred. *W-What do you want to do?*  
*Mostly stroke it. Then I'll probably work your jeans off.*  
*Okay. Just be gentle. If it's pulled it hurts really badly.*  
*I'd never.*  
*Go ahead." Cas shifted a little to get into a more comfortable position then relax, smiling over his shoulder at the Prince.  
Thrawn stroked the fur gently, carding his fingers through it.  
The Neko began purring contentedly. *Don't do that too long, or I might fall asleep. It's very... soothing.*  
Thrawn nodded, moving his fingers back to the smooth flesh.  
He turned him back over and gently worked his jeans off him. Oh. When he said he was a hermaphrodite he meant he was an obvious one.  
It wasn't necessesarily a problem. It just meant they could skip most of the preparation and focus on foreplay.  
*Does it... bother you?*  
*Not much. I have... experience with both sexes. Do I prefer men? Yes, but I also prefer you specifically.*  
*Prefer me?*  
*There's something different about you.*  
Cas sat up and kissed him. *Tell me.*  
*Well, you're beautiful for one. For another, you make me smile.*  
He purred, rubbing Thrawn's shoulders. *I want to make you smile everyday, for as long as you'll let me.*  
*You're still going to Belisma to school. If we're going to be in a relationship, we'll need to appease my father.*  
*Very well.* He reached down to undo Thrawn's pants.  
Thrawn gently pressed into his hand and kissed his forehead.  
Cas shivered and purred. *Big boy.*  
*That's not the only place I'm big.*  
*Hmm?*  
*Sorry, bad joke.*  
Cas giggled and lay back.  
Thrawn climbed over him and kissed his nose.  
The Neko ran his hand through Thrawn's short hair. "I love you," he whispered.  
Thrawn kissed Cas's cheek. "I love you too."  
*I'm ready.*  
Thrawn murmured into his lips. "I am too." He gently slipped forwards.  
The Neko gasped softly and shuddered in his arms.  
Thrawn cuddled him close and continued his ministration.  
Cas pressed his face into the Prince's neck, moaning and panting. *So full. So... strong.*  
*You're beautiful, my love.*  
He kissed Thrawn's jaw to his ear. *My handsome prince. I want you to claim me.*  
Thrawn growled slightly. *You're MINE.*  
Cas whined. *Yes, yours. Under my right ear, bite me. Mark me as yours. Please, Tiger.*  
Thrawn found the spot and gently nipped, worrying at it.  
The Neko groaned. *Yes. Mark me, love.*  
Thrawn bit down, gently at first.  
Panting, Cas rolled his hips. *Bite harder, leave a mark. Mark me, claim me. Make me wholly yours.*  
Thrawn bit down hard enough to leave a flushing bruise.  
Cas moaned, pressing against him as he went over the edge.  
Thrawn soon followed, lying down beside him, boneless.  
The Neko cuddled up to him, spent and relaxed. *When will you tell your father?*  
*After I take you to Belisma. Present him with a done deal, so to speak.*  
Cas tucked his head under Thrawn's chin. *How do you think he'll react?*  
*He won't exactly be happy, but he knows my temperament well enough.*  
*Your temperament?*  
*I was never going to settle for a noble lady.*  
Cas yawned and snuggled closer, his eyelids drooping.  
Thrawn held him, falling into a pleasant sleep  
He woke in the morning to a lot of commotion outside. Cas was gone. *Ahhhhhhh! Go away!*  
*Cas?!*  
*HELP!!!* He raced outside to see Cas in Nekan form running at rather impressive speed across the meadow being chased by a large bull moose. It was almost comical. Cas gave a cat yowl and flew into the nearest tree, looking down at the moose.  
Thrawn laughed so hard he fell over on the ground and rolled in the dirt.  
*You're not helping!*  
*Why didn't you kill it, you're a big cat?*  
*I wasn't prepared for a moose while chasing rabbits, love.*  
Thrawn finally stood up, walked over to the moose and patted its nose. "Get on with you, Arcan."  
*It has a name?*  
*Almost all of my animals have names. The permanent ones, that is.*  
*So why would you tell me to kill it?* The moose ambled off, and Cas climbed down. He sat down and turned his nose up at his lover.  
*Because it attacked you. Now, if you were in human form, it would have left you alone, but still.*  
Cas turned Thrawn to his tiger form and wrestled the bigger feline to the ground. He purred and began to groom the Prince.  
Thrawn gently batted at him. *Where's Moonshine?*  
*Playing with Starswift. Hold still, you're all dusty.*  
Thrawn chuckle-purred and bore the attention.  
Actually it was rather nice. Cas was thorough as he groomed him, finally laying down beside him. *There.*  
Thrawn licked his ears and looked around.  
*What's wrong?*  
*Nothing. I just think it's a beautiful place. I like nature. It's one of the reasons I take so many long missions that keep me off of Coruscant.*  
Cas nuzzled him, purring softly. *How long do you think I'll be in school?*  
*About seven months out of the year. It's a pretty strict school, but there are plenty of vacations.*  
*Will I see you?*  
*Of course. Belisma is beautiful. Not as beautiful as this estate, but beautiful.*  
*Where will I go when school is out?*  
*I'll take you with me back to Coruscant and introduce you to my father.*  
*What if... what if he doesn't approve?*  
*He won't disinherit me. We've had worse arguments. At most, he'll give you the cold shoulder at gatherings. Stinging, but hardly fatal.*  
Cas leaned against him, both of them chuckling as Starswift came running into sight with Moonshine chasing, playing happily. *Just think; one day we'll bring our kits here.* Cas sent to him.  
*We will. I look forwards to it.*  
*Oh, while we're on the subject, I suppose I should tell you that Nekos have litters.*  
*How many?*  
"Anywhere from one to six."  
*That's not so bad. They'll still be our kits.*  
The Neko made a happy sound and nuzzled him. *So, we need to plan to deal with the Hatchets and get that over with.*  
*Of course. They're too dangerous to leave alive.*  
Moonshine scampered over, and Cas caught her in a large paw. *Come here, you dirty little thing.*  
Moonshine squeaked and protested the bath.  
Cas nipped her scruff with a growl, and she held still with a whimper. He paid more attention to where he nipped her. *If you just held still I wouldn't have done that.* *I'm sorry, Cas.*  
*I forgive you, little one.*  
Thrawn reached over and gave Moonshine a slightly klutzy lick as well.  
She giggled and licked his nose. Cas finished her bath. *There. Stay out of the mud this time.*  
Moonshine settled in between Thrawn's paws and purred.  
Cas nuzzled his lover and lay his head down.  
Thrawn nuzzled Cas back, licking his ears and head.  
That evening, once Moonshine was asleep, they began planning their attack on the Night Hatchets.  
Thrawn was in favor for calling in reinforcements. "A battalion would do some good in backing us up."  
Cas nodded. "Any help we can get will increase our chances." His ears lay back as Thrawn learned they did when he was scared, sad, angry, or troubled.  
Thrawn put an arm around him. "We'll be fine."  
"They'll know me, Night will know, and he'll stop at nothing to kill me."  
"He'll have to claw his way through me, sixty stormtroopers, and a squad of shocktroops first."  
"He'd do a pretty good job. He's a Dark Sepcter, he can't be killed as easily. He's immensely powerful, and it takes a precise hit to his brain or to remove his head completely to kill him. Getting close enough to do either will be the challenge. Do you remember the man you found me next to?"  
"The one twisted beyond recognition as a human?"  
Cas nodded. "Night's handiwork, literally. He did that with his bare hands."  
"Great. That means I'll have a hard time of it."  
"We need to do this as soon as possible. The sooner they're soon the safer the galaxy will be."  
"I agree."  
They began preparations, and Thrawn arranged for men to be ready near Iridonia but far enough away to keep from tipping off the Hatchets.  
It was a tense few days.  
The day finally came. Cas kissed Thrawn before they parted to lead the two groups of troops. "Give them hell," the Neko said.  
"Oh, if they want hell, they'll have to go there. I'll give them something worse."  
He gave a forced smile. "I love you," he whispered to the Prince, his ears laying back.  
Thrawn traced them with a fingertip. "I love you too."  
Cas gave him a long, searching look then hurried away. The battle was on. Chaos and death was all Thrawn knew for a while until he finally came into what seemed to be the main room of the outpost. There was Cas, battered and bleeding in some places, engaged with what could only be Night. A dark purple Dark Sepecter taller and even more muscular than Thrawn. He was dangerously close to his Little Hunter. Night sent a plasma blast into the floor, raining dust and debris onto the Neko and swung with his sword, slicing through the top third or so of Cas's right ear. He screamed in pain.  
Thrawn charged, shrieking.  
Night, however, grabbed Cas, and whirled to face Thrawn, sword to the Neko's throat. Thrawn pulled up, growling. "Your Imperial Highness. How kind of you to grace us with your presence," Night said in a deep, resonating voice.  
"Put him down, scum."  
"I would, except this little kitten here is a loose end, and I hate loose ends."  
"Thrawn, take him out," Cas choked. Night was still, he could get to him, but no matter how he went about it the Dark Sepcter had Cas close enough that he would get seriously hurt or even killed in the attack.  
So, Thrawn decided to do something entirely unexpected. He sheathed his lightsabers. "Now, there's no need for that. I imagine we can cut a bargain somehow."  
"You think so, do you? Here's the thing, Your Highness, I have what I want right here. I took out the Phantom Hunters, and this boy here is the last one. A loose end that needs to be taken care of."  
"I imagine you also want to leave alive." Thrawn pointed out. "And you can, scout's honor, if you just put him down."  
"Thrawn, no. Kill him! KIll him now while you have the chance!"  
"Quiet, Cas."  
"Still, I'm intrigued, so please, continue, Your Highness."  
"Oh, there's no catch. You hold the ace here. I just want Cas to walk away alive. In exchange, I will do almost anything."  
Tears slid down Cas's face. "No. Please don't, Thrawn," he pleaded.  
Thrawn shot Cas a look. "Quiet, Cas. I'm trying to use reason."  
"And if I say want complete immunity from the law?" Night countered.  
"I don't have that power. However, my father does. I imagine he would write a carte blanche in exchange for my life. But..."  
"Then what can you offer me that His Majesty won't simply overturn later when it suits your fancy to ask to him to do so?"  
"Hmm... Well, a carte blanche would erase all previous crimes entirely, but I doubt my father would cut that kind of check for a simple bounty hunter, but me, on the other hand... I am quite valuable. Of course, you'd have to let Cas go..."  
"You do realize, Your Highness, I could just kill him at a later date. Why delay the inevitable?"  
"And what has this one, tiny child done to you that is worth your life. The moment you kill him, you sign your death warrant. Is petty revenge truly so valuable?"  
"As I said before, I hate loose ends, and why is a bounty hunter so important to the Imperial Prince that he's willing to pardon me in exchange for his pathetic little life?"  
"I don't imagine matters of Imperial whim are yours to question. Now: I ask this only once more: Do you want to live?"  
Night looked down at Cas then lowered his blade. He tossed the Neko away. Cas hit the ground with a cry.  
Thrawn nodded in satisfaction. "Carnelian?"  
That formidable personage stepped out from a wall and dug a foot into Night's cranium.  
He crumpled, and Cas shakily got up. His head was bowed so his bangs hid his face from Thrawn;s gazed.  
Carnelian shook brains off her boot. "You're welcome."  
"Thank you, Carnelian." Thrawn went to Cas. "Cas..."  
"Don't do that again. I thought..." He broke off and began limping towards a door. "Nevermind. Their holding cells are this way. We need to check them for prisoners."  
"Of course. I'm sorry, my love."  
So they began checking the cells, troopers arriving to say the other Hatchets were dead. Thrawn opened one cell to see several bodies. Cas looked in and began crying. "They're Phantoms. All of them," he choked.  
Thrawn put an arm about him. "I'm sorry, Cas. We were too late."  
He let Thrawn hold him for a moment then moved ahead. "Captain, arrange for them to be given proper burials."  
"Yes, Your Highness." Ahead Cas screamed and began sobbing.  
"Seran." Thrawn murmured.  
He hurried to his lover as he sobbed over the mutilated body of a male Kaldarian.  
Thrawn knelt beside him. "It's Seran, isn't it?"  
He nodded and buried his face in the Prince's chest, shaking as he sobbed.  
Thrawn cooed over him and kissed his head.  
"Come on, lets get you tended to. He'll get a proper burial, I promise." Cas clung to him, nodding, so Thrawn gently picked him up.  
Thrawn carried him out of the cell, leaving orders behind, and took him to the Red Blades swoop.  
Cas was silent as Thrawn tended to his injuries, tears running down his face.  
Thrawn kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry."  
"They mutilated him," he whimpered.  
"We knew they were monsters."  
The Neko buried his face in Thrawn's neck.  
Thrawn made much over him and fussed.  
Cas finally fell asleep in his arms, drained.  
Thrawn held him all night long as they flew towards his estate.  
Cas woke to Thrawn carrying him into the house. "Tiger?" he murmured.  
"Tiger?"  
He lay his head on Thrawn's shoulder. "You call me 'Little Hunter'. I thought 'Tiger' fit you."  
"I like it. Thank you."  
"What happens now?"  
"We'll rest here for a bit and then you're going to Belisma."  
Cas nodded. "Okay," he said softly.  
"You'll be fine."  
Cas recovered from their gruesome discovers, Thrawn sent the letter to the school and began helping his love prepare. It was agreed that Starswift and Moonshine would remain at the estate, seen to by the droids that looked after the domestic animals when Thrawn was gone. The day finally came, and Cas was a bundle of nerves as they landed.  
Thrawn looked up at the beautiful gothic building. "You'll do great."  
Cas nodded and took a breath. "Remember, Little Hunter, you can call me when you're not in class if you want to talk."  
"It's not the same."  
"I know, but it's something."  
He pulled himself together and looked determinedly at Thrawn. "I'll make you proud, Tiger."  
Thrawn smiled. "Thank you, Cas. I love you."  
"I love you, too." A lingering kiss, and then Cas headed inside. Thrawn waited until the door shut behind him then headed for Coruscant, steeling himself for the conversation and argument to come.


End file.
